


starry nights

by peachybumbump



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT (Band), nctzens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, rare illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybumbump/pseuds/peachybumbump
Summary: a story between jaehyun, a rich barista and taeyong, who only comes out at night.
Relationships: Doyoung/Taeyong, Jaehyun/Mina, Jaehyun/Taeyong - Relationship, Yuta/winwin, johnny/ten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

“Thank you. Come again.” A tall man in his 20s serves his last cup of the day. It’s 8:01 PM of a cold December. The coffee shop is filled with students studying for an exam. After a few moments, he takes his apron off while his friends, Johnny, an even taller man in a black suit and Yuta, the man with a long red hair wait for him sitting at the counter bar.

“Jaehyun, he’s here.” Yuta whispers to him over the counter as he preps himself to leave. He fixes his white sleeves and ruffles his dark brown hair. “He’s a little early today.” Yuta added.

Jaehyun snuffs and coolly turns around to face the man in the counter by the cashier, who seems to be troubled over what he’s going to order. He quietly shoots soft stares at the man, who appears to be unbothered and ignorant of his presence.

“I’d like a tuna salad please, with a regular sized strawberry smoothie. Thank you.” He says after a long time of indecision. The cashier on duty attends to his orders and quietly makes his way to his usual spot, a dimly lit bar by the glass window.

Jaehyun and his friends take glances of him, wondering why he always comes this late at 8PM, which is the end of his shift. He has also wondered why the male always looks stiff and tranquil, like he doesn’t have any problem at all. Even in the moment of indecisiveness, Jaehyun thinks he still looks reserved.

“That person continues to pique my interest. He’s been coming here and he’s never looked at me. Why doesn’t he look at me?” Jaehyun complains while they walk towards Johnny’s car. He also makes erratic glances back at the direction where the man was seated.

“Who cares, Jae? There’s Mina who’s head-over-heels for you. Start acknowledging her if you’re thirsty for attention that much.” Johnny retorts at Jaehyun while getting into the car. Jaehyun’s face cringes as he mouths _what the fuck._

Yuta, on the other hand, is busy with his phone. Laughing and giggling like a little girl with a crush in the first grade. The other men didn’t mind his excitement as he is seated in the backseat.

The boys head to the Imperial Hotel for a dinner with Jaehyun’s family who owns the biggest company in the city. Despite this unusual occasion, Jaehyun didn’t give much thought as to what might happen during the meeting because his thoughts are preoccupied by the mysterious guy from the shop.

Questions linger his head and each one he tries to figure out the answer.

  1. Why does he always come at 8PM? _It’s the end of my shift._
  2. Why do I never see him out during the day? _I’m unemployed til’ 12pm._
  3. Is he a vampire?
  4. Why is he so attractive that even I, an equally attractive man, is thinking about him? _Wait, what?_
  5. How are we gonna have kids? _What the Fuck, Jae?_



Jaehyun slaps himself back to reality at the thought of the 5th question. His eyes stare into the void and more questions pop up after the other. He shuts his eyes and tries to divert his attention to the thing that really matters as of the moment: his fixed marriage with Mina. _Even this arrangement doesn’t look important to me._

The boys arrive at the hotel in no time because of Johnny’s driving skills and they enter with the assistance of the hotel manager.

“Your parents have been waiting, young master.” Mr. Moon, the hotel manager and one of Jaehyun’s close friends guides their way to the elevator en-route to the restaurant on the top floor of the building.

“I thought I told you not to call me that, Taeil.” Jaehyun exhorts with a pint of annoyance vividly audible. He places his hands in his pocket and tries to compose himself.

_I don’t think I’d want to spend my life with a girl._

_2 weeks ago_

_7:30PM. Light day. There were only a few customers which was unusual because many people like to spend their time admiring the beautiful face of the barista that is Jung Jaehyun._

_“Good evening! May I take your order?” Jaehyun welcomed the customers with his sweet and endearing smile. The girls in front of him were staring at him for too long that he had to cough for them to come back to reality that he will never be theirs._

_“I- I’d like two Vanilla Milkshakes with sprinkles on top and uhm-- your number, sir.” The girls giggled obnoxiously which made Jaehyun grin. He processed their order and gave them the order number. His faint smile prompted the girls to go and find their seats._

_The next customer came up and immediately asserted his order, “One chicken salad and strawberry smoothie. Large.” Jaehyun looked up to find himself astonished. The man before him was wearing specs that contributed to the soft features he have, plus the well-defined jawline. Jaehyun couldn’t hold himself back from admiring the visually pleasing guy in front of him, whose attention was on his phone. He was drawn into the image of what looks like a living doll when he was snapped back into reality by his co-worker, Bambam._

_“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Bambam whispered which made Jaehyun rush to manage the orders and soon took over the counter. As Jaehyun prepares the orders, his mind was filled with the guy whom was the owner of the strawberry smoothie he was preparing for. Random thoughts entered his head about his sexuality. He’s had 2 girlfriends, both lasted more than 2 years in his 23 years of existence and he has never felt any strong attraction towards someone with the same sex, and now he’s confused, or so he thought._

_After much thought and hesitance, he made his way with the tray of orders towards the attractive man, “Good evening, sir.” He calmly says as he places the smoothie and a bowl of chicken salad on his table. “I hope you enjoy.”_

_“Thank you, Jaehyun.” The man replied without looking at him. Jaehyun was flustered and he shivered down to his spine. How does he know me? Millions of thoughts continued rushing in his head, all at once as he walked away back to the counter. His shift was ending yet he couldn’t leave. The thought of how the alluring man knew his name swallowed his head._

_Who the hell is this guy?_

Present

The whole two weeks, he never entered the coffee shop before 8pm. They would always run into each other at the door or by the sidewalk with his head down or his attention at his phone. Jaehyun got the feeling that maybe the other guy saw his embarrassed and flustered reaction when he called out his name that time, or maybe he was too attractive that the other guy had searched his instagram beforehand and came to the shop to take a view of him, and soon got embarrassed because clearly, Jaehyun doesn’t know him.

Jaehyun’s train of thought was interrupted when they reached the top floor. A huge silver and gold chandelier welcomes them and they swiftly make their way to the long table where the Jungs are seated.

“Looking good as always, Mrs. Jung.” Johnny greets Jaehyun’s mom and kisses the back of her hand, like a gentleman. Yuta soon follows and shakes Mr. Jung’s hand. Jaehyun, however, shows indifference and went straight to his seat which is across his Mom’s.

The table consists of the Jung family and the Myoui family plus Johnny and Yuta who are situated beside Jaehyun.

“So, Mina, how’s it going with your studies?” Mr. Jung opens the conversation with the Myoui’s only daughter, Mina.

Mina is a year younger than Jaehyun, and has always been in love with Jaehyun ever since she first laid her eyes on him. However, due to Jaehyun’s narcissistic and egocentric nature, he never acknowledged Mina’s feelings towards him.

“I’m doing good, Sir. In fact, I’m offered to take advanced classes so I could graduate next year.” Mina responded in a silvery voice which indicates that she’s proud. She steals quick glances over to Jaehyun to see if he was listening, but to her disappointment, he wasn’t.

“That’s good to hear. How about you, Jaehyun? What’s going on in your life?” Jaehyun’s father asks, not looking at his uninterested son. Mrs. Jung chuckles over how similar the two men are.

“Jaehyun, we- he was thinking of opening a clubhouse. Right, Jae?” Johnny squeezes Jaehyun’s shoulders, smiling and giving him a meaningful look.

“Hm.” Jaehyun simply hums, not breaking eye contact with his salmon.

Jaehyun’s father switches his attention from his food to his son, unappalled by his behavior. “Sure. How much money do you need? ENGR. Myoui is here. All you have to do is sign the contract and marry Mina, then you can build all the clubhouses you want.” Mr. Jung appealed, observing his son.

Jaehyun couldn’t believe his ears. His father wants him to marry Mina for business, when it should be between two people who love each other.

“What the hell, Dad?” He snorts, eyes flaring over his father’s words. Apart from believing how marriages should be, Jaehyun felt bad for Mina who had to hear it personally. He thinks she deserves better than being treated like a pawn in their parents’ business. He knew he had to do something to call off the proposal, and Mina only needs to say ‘No’.

Jaehyun’s father and him exchange burning glares, nobody showing any intention of restraint.

Mrs. Jung interrupts the two men by holding her husband’s arm, asking Johnny and Yuta to take Jaehyun out for some fresh air.

“Mina, do you wanna dance?” Jaehyun abruptly asks as he looks at Mina with his brow raised. Mina is startled, but soon stands up and heads over to him.

The couple enters the dance floor. Jaehyun’s arms wrapped around her waist, Mina’s hands placed on his shoulders, looking down as blood runs up to her face, unable to look at the man before her.

“You look beautiful, Mina. As always.” He compliments with his raspy voice as they sway to the music, softly looking at the shorter woman he’s holding.

“What is this, JJ?” Mina is blushing too much that she wants the moment to stop. Her eyes wander around, landing them over to their families, quietly watching and smiling at them.

“I’m just saying. You look beautiful in this dress, but I think fishnet stockings and black tubes suit you better. It’s sexier.” Jaehyun’s smoky remarks made Mina look at him with disbelief and disgust.

“The hell are you saying?” Mina was feeling giddy earlier that’s why she was blushing, now her face is burning from being unable to slap Jaehyun in this exact moment.

“You know why I want to run a clubhouse? So I can look at you closely, my future wife. Dancing sexily, teasing and seducing me instead of that guy from law school you’re with.” Jaehyun’s lips curve into a wolfish smile, his low and raspy voice made Mina quiver in fear and disgust. She felt violated.

“Fuck you, JJ.” Mina pushes Jaehyun away from her before storming out of the restaurant. As he looks over to their table, he sniffs coolly and shrugs, before walking away. Johnny and Yuta immediately runs after him and the three left the place.

Jaehyun never meant to offend Mina, or violate her. He had to say those things so Mina could: 1. Hate him and call off the marriage, 2. Come clean with her relationship so they both can plan the halt.

“You went too far, bro. I don’t think Mina would ever speak to you again.” Johnny comments while shooting darts.

After leaving, they immediately went to BOSS. An exclusive bar that WinWin runs, Yuta’s boyfriend.

There’s a party going on. As always. Girls hover around Jaehyun, who’s sitting comfortably on the couch with his eyes closed. “Mina’s smart. She knows what I was on to.” A girl sits beside him, trailing her fingers from his thigh up to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. “Name yourself.” He says, eyes still shut.

“Chelsea.”

Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, facing the ceiling which has _“Winwin Wins at 102718”_ written on it. He tilts his head over and an innocent-looking girl meets with his eyes.

He looks at her from head down to where his eyes can reach, _her chest_ , and returns to look at her face, scanning her features. _Pretty._ He thought.

“Does your mom know you’re here?” He raises a brow.

The girl’s face turns bitter, and raises a brow back, “I’m 18.”

“I’m not interested.” Jaehyun hisses and takes a sip of beer with coke. The girl leaves, almost bumping into Johnny’s chest. Johnny, being the opposite of Jaehyun, gives the girl a pat of comfort before sitting across him.

As the two sits in silence, the party gets wilder.

Yuta and Winwin are out of sight. “Probably making out somewhere.” Johnny says while stirring his drink.

Almost-naked girls are dancing and chatting around Johnny and Jaehyun who are the only guys sitting. Jaehyun stares at his phone, reading Mina’s text that says, _“Enlighten me, Jung. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me your antics.”_

A short guy approaches Johnny, and invites him for a dance.

“Hey, Jaehyun. This is Ten. Do you mind if he steals me for a bit?” Johnny stands and Ten extends his hand to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shakes Ten’s hand, as he shoots Johnny teasing gazes.

“You can have him tonight, Ten.” Jaehyun winks at Johnny, and Ten exclaims, indicating that he’s intoxicated.

Jaehyun is left alone on the couch. None of the girls dare approach him after witnessing what happened to Chelsea moments ago.

As the party went deeper, the drinks went twice harder. The people are visibly drunk and stumbling upon each other. The bouncers were doubled to keep the guys’ fists from going into each others faces.

A cold, intoxicating scent of alcohol runs down Jaehyun’s shoulders as one of the girls dancing behind him tripped and lost her grip of her cup, and splashed them over to Jaehyun. He stands abruptly, “What the hell?” He silent-screamed.

“Oh shit, sorry hottie.” The girl with curly black hair, clearly drunk, giggles as she walks over the couch and sits on the back pillows before pulling Jaehyun’s body and licks the liquid off his shirt.

Jaehyun was surprised, and the people were looking. He steps on the couch, and places his hands on the girl’s legs for support as she continues moaning and licking his body. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, not feeling anything.

As the girl felt like Jaehyun is liking what she is doing, she starts unbuttoning his shirt and takes it off, revealing Jaehyun’s rock-hard abs. The people around are watching them and cheering on the girl, prompting her to go further. She plants kisses on his chest, travelling her hands around his body. Jaehyun looks down at her when she started unbuckling his belt.

He grabs her hands straightaway, stopping her. The naughty girl meets with his eyes, and started blushing. “You can call me whatever you want.” Her lips form a sweet smile, and her countenance denoting her submission to him.

“I should probably call your Mom.” He deadpans before picking his shirt up, wrapping it around the girl’s overly exposed legs. He walks out after leaving a kiss on her forehead, “Respect yourself.” 

Johnny was busy with Ten, and Yuta was nowhere to be found. He called a cab, shirtless since he left his clothes to the girl. He rushes to the cab, shivering because of the cold.

“Clearly you’re not drunk, but where is your shirt, sir?” The driver asks, stealing glances in the rear. The kind driver hands him a pink sweater, “It belongs to my son. I’m sure he won’t mind if I lend it to you.” Jaehyun hesitates, when a gush of wind violently enters through the window made him grab the sweater and put it on.

“Someone spilled alcohol on me.” He simply answers, before calling Johnny’s phone that went straight to voicemail, even Yuta’s.

The drive didn’t take long. He got home at once and paid the driver well. The driver insisted he keep the sweater, and gave him a sheet of paper with a number on it. “Call this number if you want to return it personally. He’s only available at night and by the way, you reek of alcohol. My son lends his stuff, but he doesn’t like when they’re returned to him dirty.” He informs Jaehyun before driving away.

Jaehyun enters his apartment. He places the paper beside his lamp before taking a shower. As he prepares himself to sleep, he receives a text from Yuta.

From: hentai boy

#***********

Coffee doll is here. Where are you?

_Coffee doll?_ What a weird nickname. He ignores the text and turns off his phone. Jaehyun sleeps simply. He has one pillow and a thick blanket which he hugs before drifting off to wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehyun is a rich barista and taeyong loves their strawberry milkshake.

Chapter 2

A pale white skin reflects the penetrating rays of the sun. It is a sunny Saturday and Jaehyun has no intention of waking up. Even with the loud noises from the people living human life outside, he remains peacefully asleep.

“I made a reservation at Full Sun. You can just claim it. A medium bouquet of carnations for Jung Jaehyun. I gotta go.” Johnny ends the call from the other line.

Jaehyun settles on a blue denim jacket over a white shirt, with a pair of black jeans and brown ankle boots. He checks himself on the mirror before heading out to the building’s garage.

A calming scent of various flowers linger around Jaehyun’s nose as he approaches the flower shop. The place was _beautiful and neat._ He walks up to the florist, an old woman around her 60s and shows her a picture of a receipt that Johnny sent him.

“Mr. Jung Jaehyun?” She gently asks as she fidgets around the bouquets displayed.

“Yes.”

“To whom is this addressed to?”

“Minari. Just Minari. Please, thank you.”Jaehyun sits on the bench and waits patiently while the florist prepares his order. He looks around to find the place relaxing and peaceful. He never really liked flowers but because of his girlfriends, he had to be around some before. He walks around, touching the petals of the flowers on display while reading the cards placed before them.

“Pink tulips. Symbol of caring and attachment.” Jaehyun hovers around the huge display of various flowers, exploring and familiarizing himself.

“Rose. Deep, dark crimson rose. Pink rose. Coral rose.” _There’s so many kinds of Roses._ Jaehyun chuckles as he reads the names of the roses in front of him. It reminded him of his high school sweetheart, Roseanne.

“Lavender rose.” “Lavender rose. Love at first sight.” Jaehyun turns his head to face the florist, beaming with a smile before handing the bouquet to him. “Here you go, Mr. Jung.”

Jaehyun walks out of the shop having a smile plastered on his face. _He saw something._

\--

“Where are you?”

_“Review. Why?”_

“Meet me at 1. At the restaurant beside your review center.”

_“I’m with Jeffrey.”_

“Ditch him for today, will you?”

_“Yeah, whatever.”_

Jaehyun drives down to the restaurant where he’s going to meet Mina. He places the bouquet down and takes his jacket off. A menu arrives and he starts scanning it, ordering a hot coffee first.

About 20 minutes later, Mina arrives and sits across Jaehyun. She glares at him before asserting her order to the waiter. “What am I here for?” She scoffs before taking a sip of his coffee, which has now gone cold, causing her to spit it out. “The fuck, J?!”

“I didn’t tell you to drink that.” Jaehyun purses his lips, trying to stop himself from laughing at Mina who’s now fuming with irritation towards him. “Anyway, I’m here to propose.”

“Are those for me?” Mina catches a glimpse of the bouquet standing on the chair beside Jaehyun. “Aw, that’s sweet.” She clasps her hands together as she smiles sweetly.

“Hell no. Can you like, focus on me? I’m trying to talk.” Jaehyun groans at Mina who’s obviously not taking him seriously right now.

“You have the right to remain silent because whatever you say will probably be stupid anyway.” Mina deadpans.

“Mina.” Jaehyun leans in closer, as Mina looks at him with her eyebrow raised.

“Hm?”

“Get pregnant.” Silence surfaced between the two.

Jaehyun leans back, just in case Mina reaches out to twist his ears or pull his nose off of his face. He’s been saying a lot of things to have her call off the marriage so there’s no backing out from this. He was expecting her to get outrageous because of his proposal but what happened next was unexpected, Mina was weeping.

“See. Utterly stupid.”

\--

“Bro, how did it go?” Johnny asks the distressed Jaehyun.

After Jaehyun and Mina’s meeting, he went straight Johnny’s office and vented everything out there. Johnny offers him a bourbon.

“It’s 4:30.” Jaehyun glances at Johnny who’s holding a glass right to his face; hesitating whether he’d take it or not.

“There’s no perfect time for alcohol so have it all the time.” Johnny shrugs, insisting Jaehyun takes it.

Jaehyun takes the shot, and Johnny refills his glass. This may sound new but after 4 straight shots, Jaehyun was already tipsy. His vision was circling, body was feeling hot as hell. He didn’t eat well during his meeting with Mina that’s why the alcohol hit him quick.

“I don’t want to become my dad.” Jaehyun breathed, leaning his head at the leather couch Johnny received as a gift from him last christmas.

Jaehyun respects his father, but doesn’t like the way he handles things. His father believes that money can get you away from anything, that’s why he wants Jaehyun to follow his steps. By marrying someone he doesn’t love, he’ll be starting to learn how to be business-minded and try to come up with things to be busy about because why would you come home to someone you don’t even have romantic feelings with, right? Your names might have met each other but your hearts didn’t; and Jaehyun is against that.

Jaehyun was too indulged in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Yuta and WinWin’s presence.

“What’s wrong with him?” Yuta asks as he sits beside Jaehyun, checking his body temperature.

“Manstruation.” Johnny hands the guys some beer as they all look at Jaehyun like he’s a baby.

“Oh, damn.” Winwin shakes his head before proceeding to tell a story to Yuta and Johnny. Jaehyun wasn’t listening.

“So Ten hyung had to go home early because Gi Ran wouldn’t stop picking on him.” Johnny squints his eyes as he listens to Winwin tell about why Ten wouldn’t pick up his phone.

“Gi Ran probably likes you, John. I saw the way he glared at Ten last night. Piercing and deadly.” Yuta comments.

“I can’t leave Jaehyun. He needs to sober up.” Johnny takes the glass off of Jaehyun’s grasp, and Jaehyun groans. “Help me take him to BamBam. He has this recipe that cures drunkenness.”

“Right now? What if Taeyong’s there? I don’t think Jaehyun would want him to see him like this.” Yuta disagrees, but slowly slips into a cheeky smile. “This might make Taeyong notice him more.”

The boys chuckled and started helping Jaehyun get on his feet. It’s 7:30PM and they sat the wobbly Jaehyun on the couch of the coffee shop where he works at. Bambam hears the story from Johnny and quickly goes back to the kitchen to make something.

“Winwin, who’s that for?” Yuta stares at the bouquet of carnations Winwin’s holding.

“Jaehyun kept pointing at it.” Winwin simply explains. He cautiously places the bouquet on the table, right in front of Jaehyun. “Just in case he looks for it.”

BamBam arrives and makes Jaehyun drink something, making him grimace in bitterness and fall on his head. He soon fell asleep.

The 3 men decided to hang around in case Jaehyun wakes up. However, it was an unusual Saturday night. Ten called Johnny and asked for some cuddles, Yuta and WinWin has some business in BOSS. Jaehyun is left under Bambam and Jungkook’s care.

Meanwhile, Taeyong entered the coffee shop about a few minutes after the 3 guys left. He ordered his usual, and went straight to his usual spot. Along the way, he catches a glimpse of Jaehyun peacefully sleeping on the couch. He ponders for a moment, _should I sit across him? No? Okay no._ He quietly makes his way to the bar by the glass window, just a few feet away from Jaehyun.

Taeyong takes his notebook out and starts scribbling something, subtly stealing glances of Jaehyun, to the bouquet on the table, and back to Jaehyun. His lips curve up as he shakes his head. _Cute._

His order arrives and he slowly starts eating before facing Jaehyun, who’s now babbling random stuff to Bambam.

“My… phone… where is it… my phone. Where is Johnny… why am I here… Where is my uniform… “ Jaehyun gropes himself, looking around with his eyes squinted before abruptly meeting with Taeyong’s, his eyes widens and a huge smile covers his face. “Oh hey! My favorite customer… Taeyongie. Come here, Taeyongie… Yongie hyung~” He makes various hand gestures to Taeyong, prompting him to come to him.

Taeyong was flustered. Jaehyun’s low and raspy yet cute voice is calling out to him. There are other people inside the coffee shop, and Bambam and Jungkook are nowhere far from being embarrassed at Jaehyun’s behavior.

“Yongie~” Jaehyun calls out again, and this time Bambam grabs the delicate Taeyong and situates himself beside Jaehyun, who is now all over him.

“Yongie~ How are you? It’s Jaehyunie, remember?” Jaehyun mutters under his breath as he hugs Taeyong which made him quiver in surprise.

_Wait, what the- How does he know me?_

“Jaehyunie, do you recognize me now?” Taeyong quietly asks as he looks at Jaehyun, tucking some hair behind his ear and brushing his bangs off.

Jaehyun’s warm breath continues to touch the crook of Taeyong’s neck as he falls back to sleep. He peers at the bouquet on the table and sees a card on it that says, _"Minari."_ His expression dulled. 

Taeyong was glad that Jaehyun recognized him, but will he still recognize him when he’s sober?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! im not sure what happens next so bear with me if i ever wrote something soooooooooo nonsense or like out of context. im trying to get my head fully in it. thanks for the kudos though! love u guise


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun woke up with a throbbing head. His shoulders felt unusually heavy which made him unable to rise on his feet. He reached for his phone at the bedside table and checked the time, _1:03PM. Damn. I overslept._

It’s a rainy Sunday and Jaehyun thought he missed the time again to sing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5. After a few minutes of blankly staring at the ceiling, listening to some songs on Spotify, he decided to get up and take a shower.

_“Yongie~”_

Jaehyun was startled by his own thoughts. _What was that? Did I do something weird last night? Did I--_

Jaehyun battled with his thoughts for a while. Winning over an argument with his defenseless bathroom wall with offensive words he’d never say in real life before coming out and calling Johnny, who was with Ten.

“What happened last night?”

“We kinda left after you fell asleep at Paradise, and I went back to fetch you at 11pm. You were wasted.” said Johnny as he stirs his cup with a straw.

Jaehyun nodded at him and sipped his iced americano. He knew he’d get nothing from Johnny since they left him when he fell asleep. He also thought that because he was asleep, nothing could’ve possibly happened and it’s just his mind playing tricks on him.

_“Yongie~”_

Jaehyun’s eyes squinted as he curls himself to cringe, “Was Taeyong there when you left?”

“No.”

A deep sigh of relief escaped Jaehyun’s mouth as he leans back to the couch. He pondered about why his annoying, drunk voice keeps playing on his head. He might not be sure about anything else, but he’s sure that Taeyong was there last night.

\--

2 weeks have already passed and Taeyong was not seen anymore at the cafe. Jaehyun still works regularly, except the weekends. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he kinda misses seeing Taeyong in the cafe.

“Yuta, why did you call him coffee doll?” Jaehyun asked Yuta who’s writing at the bar as he cleans the cups.

“Because… I don’t know, this is a cafe and he’s always here?” Yuta fidgeted over the pen he’s holding and looked at Jaehyun with a cheeky smile.

“You’re so bad at nicknames.” Johnny interjected and asked for a glass of water which Jaehyun immediately served. “He never orders coffee, Yuta.”

“So? What does that have to do with the nickname?” Yuta raised his eyebrow as if he doesn’t know what the boys are saying.

“Strawberry boy suits him better.” Johnny grinned and wiggled his eyebrow at Jaehyun, who chuckled at the action.

“Why are we talking about him? Do you miss him that much, Jaejae?” Yuta closed his notebook and teased Jaehyun, who’s now making cappucino.

“Yeah, kind of.”

Johnny and Yuta exchanged looks, smiling and were about to make fun of Jaehyun out of his wit when a guy, around their age entered the cafe and asserted his order.

“Isn’t that the guy who was with Taeyong at BOSS last time?” Yuta pointed at him subtly as Jaehyun and Johnny scan him.

“Was it Dons? I think Ten called him that.” Johnny guessed which made the boy look at them. He relayed a smile as he approached the guys.

“Hey, what’s up? Johnny, right?” The guy extended his hand and Johnny shook it.

“Yeah, yeah. Good to see you again, Dons. This is Yuta, and this is Jaehyun.” Doyoung immediately looked at Jaehyun and nodded at him, the latter gave a small smile.

The boys invited Doyoung to join them but he refused, as he was going to his friend’s house. They talked a little while they waited for Doyoung’s take out. They talked about how Doyoung was originally Ten’s enemy in elementary school and how they gradually became friends during high school when they discovered they were similar in so many ways. Johnny and Yuta chuckled at the story, and Jaehyun listened.

As the day bled, the guys went on with their businesses. Johnny to Ten, Yuta to Winwin. Jaehyun focused on finishing his work before punching out when Bambam initiated a conversation with him, “Jaehyun, someone left a comment about that espresso cheesecake you once made. They want it back.”

“Bambam, if you’re never gonna tell me what happened that day, don’t expect any espresso cheesecake from me.” Jaehyun deadpanned.

Bambam pouted and left Jaehyun on his own, allowing the latter to prepare himself to leave.

Jaehyun entered his car and sat there for a while as he guarded the entrance, looking if any sign of Taeyong spawns.

A lot of people came, but there was no sign of the guy Jaehyun was expecting. He quickly started the engine and wondered where he’d want to go, since it’s only 9pm. He stepped on the gas and drove away, not knowing where his feet will lead him.

He stopped at Burger King and ordered 2 whoppers and 2 large cokes, all for himself. As he settled the food down, he noticed the pink sweater laying on his backseat. He had already washed it but he kept forgetting to return it to the owner. He searches for the pockets and grabs the small paper with a number and presses call.

“Hey, hi. Your Dad lent me your pink sweater and I want to return it. Where can we meet?”

_“...”_

“Hello?” Jaehyun looked again at the paper, just in case he called a different number. However, there was one sentence he failed to notice at first look. _Booming system, up up, TY Track._

_Maybe it’s a password or something?_

“Uhm. Booming system, up up. Ty track… ty track?” Just when Jaehyun thought it would fall again to deaf ears, a soft and gentle laugh was heard on the other line. Jaehyun’s ears turned red as his cheeks burned up before trying to continue the conversation,” Listen. Your sweater-”

“Can you bring it here in Seoul Skyridge? Thank you.” The call ended.

Jaehyun shook his head. He felt shy and thought of not giving the sweater back but since he’s got nothing to do, he found himself driving towards the location.

Jaehyun arrived and stepped on the brakes in front of a wooden sign that says “Closed.” He got off the car along with the sweater and looked around, _It’s creepy._

He leaped over the blockage and walked deeper into the place, disregarding the fact that it was dark and empty. There were a lot of trees and broken benches and there were no human tracks. It was an abandoned place, but not far from where he was standing, he caught a glimpse of someone leaning over the wooden rails of what seemed to be a withering height of a cliff. The bright display of the cityscape and the night lights before them fell into Jaehyun’s ignorance as he felt uneasy at the sight of the guy.

He rushed to him yet kept his distance as well, “Hey, TY track? Can you step away from the cliff? Please, it’s dangerous.” pleaded Jaehyun as he looked at the other guy.

The strange guy turned around to face him, and Jaehyun’s heart felt like it was about to jump off his chest.

_It’s Taeyong._

“Tae- Taeyong? Can you come down please?” Jaehyun stuttered as his heart was beating fast out of nervousness. There was a moment of silence and hesitation from Taeyong before he complied.

Jaehyun exhaled deeply when he saw Taeyong walking towards him. He handed the pink sweater over when a soft and gentle grapple enclosed his hand into a warm grasp, pulling him slowly. “What- No-” He abruptly stopped which made the other look at him.

“It’s okay, Casper. You’re not gonna fall.” Taeyong assured the taller boy by tightening his hold onto his hand. 

_Casper?_

Jaehyun hesitated but soon felt light, allowing Taeyong to pull him towards the rails where he shuddered at the sight of the cityscape. Not long after, he comfortably gazed at the stars and the bright city lights. Feeling the vibe of a December evening’s solace as Taeyong’s presence made him feel at ease. He’s basically relying his whole life to him.

“Isn’t it beautiful? There’s not much to see during winter usually,” said Taeyong. “I’m glad it didn’t snow.”

Jaehyun turned his head to him, unconsciously curving his lips into a warm smile as he watched the other speak. “How have you been?” asked Jaehyun in a low and soft voice.

Taeyong was startled when he noticed Jaehyun was staring at him so he playfully shoved the latter’s face away, which brought out cackles from him.

“I’m fine, stop staring.” commanded Taeyong as he walked to the other end of the rails.

“Hey, don’t leave me alone here.” Jaehyun immediately followed and clung to Taeyong’s arms like a child. The latter chuckled.

“You are being clingy, Jaehyunie.”

The boys sat on the least broken bench and Taeyong suggested that Jaehyun put on his pink sweater, as his clothes weren’t thick enough to block the cold fully.

Jaehyun complied.

“Why did you call me Casper?”

Taeyong was appalled by the sudden question, “What- D-did I?”

Jaehyun hummed, not shifting his gaze from the horizon. Taeyong sighed, “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to-”

“How come I don’t see you at the cafe anymore?” Jaehyun interjected. His voice was so serious that Taeyong felt like he was being interrogated against his will.

Taeyong squinted his eyes and frowned, “You’re asking too many questions.”

He calmed at once when Jaehyun apologized.

Taeyong felt bad for his behaviour when he took notice of Jaehyun’s innocent and calm face focused on the relaxing view of the bright city lights of Seoul. He studied his face for a while, unintentionally staring at him with his doe eyes.

“What can I do for you, my little starry eyes?” Jaehyun tilted his head slowly and their eyes met which startled Taeyong who blushed and shifted his eyes away.

“So now you’re flirting,” Taeyong commented as his phone rang violently. “I gotta take this.” He said as he held his phone up, showing Jaehyun the caller.

“Come, I’ll take you home.”

While they made their way to Jaehyun’s car, Taeyong can be heard in the background talking to his father.

“Yes, dad. My friend’s gonna take me home.”

Jaehyun smiled.

\--

A black SUV stopped in front of a two-storey house. Jaehyun stepped out of the car to walk Taeyong to the front door where his Dad and a seemingly familiar woman were standing.

“Dad, Grandma, this is Jaehyun. Jaehyun, this is my Dad and my Grandma.” Jaehyun bowed and shook their hands.

“Mr. Jung, it’s nice to see you again.” Taeyong’s Grandmother flashed a sweet smile as she acknowledged Jaehyun’s presence.

“You know him, Ma?” asked Taeyong.

“Yes. He went to our shop to buy flowers one time.” Taeyong’s Grandmother simply explained before heading inside. The corners of Jaehyun’s lips turned up.

“Thank you for taking my son home. Would you like to have some coffee inside?” Mr. Lee invited but Jaehyun refused politely, as it was almost midnight already.

Taeyong and Jaehyun said their goodnights and bid each other goodbye. Taeyong watched as Jaehyun drove away before heading inside and being caught by his Grandmother, “You like him, don’t you?”

“Grandma, shh!” Taeyong hushed as he looked around, checking if his father was around. “I do… I always have.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time publishing a story. feel free to reprimand me if you've encountered a story the same idea as mine~!


End file.
